This invention relates generally to bows and crossbows, and more particularly to compact crossbows having a relatively long power stroke.
Crossbows are generally known in the art. Crossbows typically include a bow portion mounted on a stock, as well as a string latch and release mechanism.
A crossbow string can be drawn and held in a drawn condition by the string latch. The distance traversed between the at-rest position of the string and the drawn position is known as the draw length or power stroke. Crossbows having a longer power stroke traditionally have also had a longer overall length. There remains a need for novel crossbow designs that provide benefits over the prior art. There remains a need for shorter crossbows that have a longer power stroke.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.